One Piece: The story of Luffy and Robin
by gutsyninja
Summary: What if Shanks had stopped Luffy from eating the Gum Gum Fruit that day? What if he left it for Luffy to eat when he got older? What if Garp trained Luffy after Ace left? What if Makino explained the birds and the bees? And what if Luffy met Robin before he set sail? But enough of the what ifs, read on to find out how this changes the world of One Piece! I don't own One Piece


One Piece: The story of Luffy and Robin

Summary

What if Shanks had stopped Luffy from eating the Gum Gum Fruit that day? What if he left it for Luffy to eat when he got older? What if Garp trained Luffy after Ace left? What if Makino explained the birds and the bees? And what if Luffy met Robin before he set sail? But enough of the what ifs, read on to find out how this changes the world of One Piece!

I do not own One Piece!

If I did, Luffy would have already gotten together with either Robin or Nami.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Red Haired Shanks

Ten years ago Foosha Village was visited by the Red Hair Pirates. Their captain, Red Haired Shanks was not your typical pirate. He lived for being free and adventures. Never to pillage or cause harm to the innocent. It was in this village that he met a remarkable young boy whose passion was to become a pirate. This boy's name is Monkey D. Luffy. Currently we find him standing on the front deck of the ship.

"Oi! What are you doing, Luffy?" someone asked. "Hmph." responded Luffy. "I'm not joking this time! I've had enough! I'll prove it for all to see!" yelled Luffy holding a knife.

"HA HA HA Go for it! Let's see what you're gonna do!" shouted Shanks. "Luffy is going to do something funny again!" said Yasopp.

Luffy yells and stabbed the knife right below his left eye. Everyone's mouths drop. "Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" everyone yelled.

A little while later at Partys Bar, Luffy and the pirates are celebrating recent events. "To Luffy's craziness and to our greatness!" they all yell. "It didn't hurt one bit." said Luffy. In the background Shanks yells "Liar! Don't do anything so stupid again." Completely ignoring him Luffy yells "I'm not afraid of pain at all! Next time take me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!"

Shanks laughing says "You can't handle being a pirate. Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" "Well as long as I stay onboard the ship, I'll be fine! And besides, my fighting is pretty good too! I've trained hard before! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" responded Luffy thrusting is his left fist out.

"A pistol? Wow really?" Shanks ask lazily. "What kind of tone is that Shanks?!" yelled Luffy. The rest of the crew dancing the Can Can yell "You seem unhappy! Be happy to face anything! Yea! A pirates life is great! The sea is so great you can go to any island and find adventure! Nothing is Greater than Freedom!"

Luffy grins widely. "Don't give him dumb ideas guys." Shanks says. Lucky Roo says "But it's the truth, right?" The guy standing next to him yells "Right!"

"Hey captain, why don't you take him with us once? Not a big deal." someone ask. Several others agree along with Luffy. "Well then next time one of you guys can get off and let him take you place." responded Shanks. Completely ignoring Luffy, the crew shouts "We've said enough! Let's drink!" Angry, Luffy yells "What kind of friends are you?!"

Pointing a spoon at Luffy, Shanks says "The main reason being is you're to young. Wait about 10 years and I'll consider it." "Damn it Shanks! I'm not a kid anymore!" yells Luffy. Smirking, Shanks says "Don't be mad, here have some juice." "Oh thanks." Luffy said chugging the glass down. The whole bar roars with laughter. "You really are a kid! How funny!" Shanks says laughing. In the background Luffy yells "You tricked me dang it."

Stomping off with his juice, Luffy says "I'm so tired! I even cut myself today and he still wouldn't agree!" "Luffy, You should try to understand the captain's feelings." say Ben Beckman. "His feelings?" ask Luffy. "Yeah, after all he is our leader. And knows a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous." "Do you understand? He doesn't tease you on purpose, your ambitions of becoming a pirate." states Ben. "I don't understand! Shanks just takes me for an idiot!" Luffy yells. Shanks in the background teases "Can't swim!" "See!" Luffy responds.

Makino the bar owner walks up to the captain and says "Shanks, you seem to be happy as always." "Yep, making fun of him is my joy." he says. Pointing at Shanks, Luffy says sarcastically "He really is very happy." "Luffy, would you like something to eat?" she ask. "Sure! I'll pay you with my treasure!" says Luffy.

"What treasure? You're lying again Anchor." says Shanks. "I'll pay her with the treasure I find!" yells Luffy. Lightly laughing, Makino says "I'll be waiting!" Luffy laughs along with her.

While tearing in to some meat, Luffy ask "How long are you going to stay?" "Well it's been almost a year since we used this town as our base. I plan on setting sail a few more times then leave here and head north." says Shanks. "Only a couple of times, then I'll learn how to swim by then." Laughing, Shanks says "Alright! Good luck."

Suddenly one of the bar doors is kicked off it's hinges. In steps some trashy looking bandits. "Excuse me." Hehe, so this is what pirates look like? It's my first time seeing any. They look pretty dumb." states their leader. Everyone looks at them questionably.

"We are mountain bandits. But relax, we're not here to cause trouble. We just want to buy 10 barrels of sake" says Higuma. Makino speaking up says "I'm so sorry, but we are out of sake." "Oh? That's strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water?" ask the bandit. "It's sake, but that's the last of it that I have in stock." Makino says.

Shanks holding up a bottle says "I'm sorry there friend. Looks like we've drank all the sake here. If you don't mind, you can take the last bottle." Higuma smashes the bottle, sending it all over the bar and floor. Makino and everyone has shocked expressions.

"Just who do you think I am? One bottle isn't enough for me!" yells Higuma. Shanks looking at the floor says "Oh no, now the floor is all wet." Holding a wanted poster of himself, Higuma says "See this? My head is worth eight million berries. I'm one of the main outlaws here. And I've killed 56 people total. Now that you know this, don't mess with us again. After all mountain bandits and pirates don't mix well."

Completely ignoring him, Shanks leans down to the floor. "Sorry about that Makino, do you have a mop?' he ask. Makino says "It's alright, I'll clean it up." Higuma draws his sword and smashes more plates and glasses on the bar. "It seems you like to clean, now you can enjoy doing it more!" he says. The bandits turn to leave with Higuma says "Later, bunch of cowards." Makino leans down to Shanks and ask "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Smiling lightly Shanks replies "No, I'm fine Makino. Phew!" Lucky Roo laughs "Ahhh Hahaha! Our Captain looked so silly!" "Yeah he got you good captain." laughed another crew member. "HA HA HA!" laughed Shanks.

"Why are you laughing?!" yells Luffy. "Huh?" ask Shanks. "That was disgraceful! How come you didn't fight?! Who laughs after getting sake spilled on you? You're not a man or a pirate!" "I know how you feel, but it's just sake. Nothing to get worked up about." Shanks says in a soft tone. "Whatever you coward." Luffy says.

Noticing a small chest on the bar, Luffy opens it and sees a weird looking fruit. "Oh this looks delicious!" Luffy says. Shanks noticing what Luffy said, looks at what he is doing. Going wide eye, he grabs Luffy's hand and says "Stop! Don't eat that!" Looking up, shocked that Shanks would yell at him like that ask "W..Why?"

"Because it's a devil fruit, the Gum Gum one. While it maybe powerful, it takes away your ability to swim. It'll curse you." Shanks replies. "But I heard it call out to me." said Luffy. "It called to you?" asked Shanks. "Yeah, I felt it." says Luffy. "Something like this is a rare occurrence. I'll have to think about this." Shanks says. "A..Alright Shanks. I'm gonna head out." Luffy said, still shaken up.

A few days later….

At Partys Bar

Luffy sitting at the bar with Makino say "They've been away for a while now." "Do you feel lonely, Luffy?" Makino ask. "Nope I still haven't forgiven them for that incident with those bandits yet!" yells Luffy. "Really? I thought people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave." replies Makino. Sighing, Luffy says "Yeah I guess your right, but there are still times when a man should fight back!" "I'm glad your starting to mature Luffy. Looks like my teachings are starting to stick." Makino says motherly.

Hearing the bar doors open, they look up and see the same bandits from before. Both get nervous. "Well looks like those pirates aren't here today. A lot quieter. We're back for sake." says Higuma. Banging his hand on the table, "What the hell are you waiting for? We're customers!" he yells.

Several minutes later Makino is running down the street to the mayor's office. Busting in she yells "Mayor, something bad has happened!" "What's all the fuss about?" ask Woop Slap, the mayor. "Luffy was...kidnapped by the bandits!" she yell.

Down at the docks, the bandits are kicking and punching Luffy. "Ha Ha. What a weak kid." they all laugh. The townspeople in the background look on but are too scared to help. "Damn it! Apologize right now! You bastard." Luffy yells. Higuma just continues to pommel Luffy. "All we were doing was just drinking and talking. Did we say something to make you mad?" he ask. With a boot on his head, Luffy yells "Yes you did! Apologize right now damn it!"

The Makino and the mayor arrive to the docks. "Let go of him! Please! I don't know what he did, and I won't argue with you but I'm willing to pay. So please let him go!" the mayor yells. "As expected, it's the elders that know how to deal with these situations. But it's too late! This fucking brat has pissed me off to much! I'm gonna kill him." Higuma yells.

Makino looks on but not able to do anything. "I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port. So this is why." Shanks says. Turning, Makino is happy to see the Red Hair Pirates standing behind them. "Hey, you're the bandits from the other day. Luffy! What's wrong? Isn't your punch as strong as a pistol?" Shanks asked. "Sh..shut up!" Luffy growls out.

"Pirate, why are you still here? Are you planning to clean up the whole town this time? I'd suggest you leave right now. Get any closer and I might have to open fire you coward." Higuma replies. A bandit points a pistol at Shanks and says "Didn't you hear? You were told to to get any closer. Do you want to get shot?"

"Well since you've drawn your pistol, do you have the guts to use it?" Shanks asked. "What?" ask the bandit. "Pistols aren't for threats, they're for action." Shanks replies. Lucky Roo appearing with his own pistol, shoots the bandit in the head. "You bastard! That was dirty!" the rest of the bandit yelled. "Dirty? Don't make us laugh. Do you think we're saints or something?" Ben replies.

"The people standing in front of you are pirates!" Shanks yells. One of the bandits says "Shut up! This is none of your business!" "Listen well bandits, you can spill food or sake on me or spit on me. Most of the time I'll laugh it off. But, I don't care what reason you have! I won't forgiven anyone who messes with my friends!" Shanks yells.

"Shanks..." Luffy says in awe. "You, a bunch of pirates who sail on a ship all day, want to challenge us!? We'll destroy you!" Higuma yells. The bandits begin to charge towards them. Ben steps up and says "I'll handle this captain." He takes out his rifle and swings it like a club, taking down the bandits. "If you want to fight us, better get a fleet of marines to back you up." Ben tells them. Luffy, Makino and the rest of the townspeople stare in awe.

Taking a step back, Higuma shakily says "Wait a minute...this little brat messed with us first!" "It doesn't matter, after all there's a bounty on your head." Shanks replies. Scared, Higuma throws a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke clears, both are gone. Freaking out, Shanks yell out comically "Oh no! We got careless and they took Luffy! What should we do!?" "Captain! Don't panic! Let's split up and look for them!" Lucky yells. Ben shakes his head knowingly.

Meanwhile we find Luffy and Higuma out in a small boat in the bay. "Looks like we got away. I only used you as a hostage, but now you're useless." the bandit leader says. Luffy goes to punch him but is kicked into the sea. As Luffy tries to stay afloat, he remembers how he stood up for Shanks earlier when the bandits were bad mouthing the pirates. Suddenly a large shadow appears over Higuma. Looking up he sees the Lord of the Coast with it's jaws open. It then rushes down and eats him.

It then eyes Luffy. Desperately trying to get away, Luffy yells out "Somebody help me!" As it's about to eat him, Luffy is suddenly pulled out of the way. Shanks, holding Luffy, glares at the sea king and says in a low voice "Get lost!" The sea king reels back and swims off. Looking down at Luffy, Shanks says "Thanks Luffy. Makino told me everything. Thanks for sticking up for us. Oh what's with the face? C'mon, boys don't cry." "B..But Shanks, your arm!" Luffy yells. "It's nothing, just an arm. As long as your alive." Shanks replies.

A day later the pirates are back at partying at the bar, with Luffy and Shanks sitting at their usual spots at the bar. Looking over at Makino, Shanks ask "Hey Maki, can I use your room? I need to speak with Luffy about somethings." Nodding she says "Sure, just don't give him any crazy ideas." Giving her a thumbs up, he leads Luffy to the back room.

"What's this about Shanks?" Luffy ask. "Well it's about being a pirate and that devil fruit. Just because we look like we're having fun all the time doesn't mean there aren't dangers out there. As you experienced yesterday, fights can happen anytime. Sometimes you'll come across an enemy you can't fight alone. That's where having friends to back you up is a great thing. The East Blue is the weakest of the seas. And once you get to the Grand Line, it's a hundred times more dangerous. And people with devil fruit powers are a dime a dozen. I'm not telling you to dissuade your dream to become a pirate, just to give you a heads up on what to expect. I won't tell you everything that might happen, or it wouldn't be an adventure. Do you get what I'm saying?" Shanks tells him.

Staying silent for a minute, Luffy replies "Yeah. I get it's dangerous but I'll still become a pirate! I'll be even greater than you and gather a better crew than you! To be King of the Pirates!" "Oh, that's a pretty lofty goal! But I think you might be able to pull it off." Shanks says smiling. Luffy grins widely. "But what about that devil fruit?" Luffy ask. Giving Luffy an even more serious look, he says "After thinking about why you heard it speak to you, I've come to this conclusion. You have a gift very few ever develop. It's called 'Voice Of All Things', which gives you the ability to speak and hear to inanimate objects and all creatures. I've only known two people that had it, my old captain and a samurai from Wano Kingdom. Upon knowing this, I'll give you the Gum Gum Fruit. But I have a condition if you accept it. Which is to wait until your at least fourteen to eat it. Because it turns everything about you to rubber, including your brain. I want you to learn more about life and train your body before eating it. Makino even said she would teach you more. So what do you say?"

"Wow that's a lot to take in, but I'll accept it. Thank you Shanks!" Luffy says happily. "You're welcome. Oh and one more thing. If your going to the King of the Pirates, then there is one other thing I'll give you." Shanks says. He takes his straw hat off and places it on Luffy's head. "This is my most treasured possession, my old captain passed it on to me. I'll let you borrow it for now, and once you've become a great pirate, return it to me in good condition." Giving the biggest grin ever, Luffy says "Thank you Shanks! You can count on me!" Both begin laughing. When they walk out to the bar, everyone is shocked to the Shank's hat on Luffy. Placing is hand on Luffy's head, Shanks just replies "Me and Luffy just had a talk between men. Let's drink to the future Pirate King!"

A few days later…

"So you're really leaving this time?" Luffy ask. "Yep. We've stayed here long enough. Time to move on. Though we're gonna make a stop at Syrup Village so Yasopp can visit with his son. The one he has told you so much about." Shanks replies. "Yeah Luffy, when forming your crew you should visit my boy. He'll probably be as good as me one day." said Yasopp, the sniper. "Sure thing!" yells Luffy. As the anchor is being pulled up, Shanks calls out to Luffy "Remember our talk! I expect to hear great things in the future! And I'll see you again someday Makino!" Makino blushes and waves goodbye.

As the ship fades away, Luffy ask "What was that about Makino?" Blushing, Makino says "Well me and Shanks are together." "What does that mean." ask Luffy. "Oh, umm I guess you haven't had the birds and the bees talk yet." Makino replies. "What do they have to do with it?" Luffy ask. "Well I'll have to tell you later, when you a little older." Makino says as they walk back to town.

* * *

***Author's note***

While I did use a lot of the dialogue from the manga I did change a few things here and there. I'm writing this story because there aren't enough Luffy/Robin pairings. I changed several things in Luffy's origins to make him a little smarter and stronger. Also I threw that bit in about Yasopp visiting Usopp so he would be a bit braver when Luffy meets him. Next chapter will be a time skip to when Luffy turns fourteen. All his time with Ace and Sabo will happen as normal, same as canon. Next chapter will see Luffy being trained by Garp as to 'try' and convince him to be come a marine. And maybe a certain woman will appear.

Let me know what you guys think. And if it's worth continuing. Comments/suggestions welcomed. While criticisms are welcomed, don't be a dick about it. While I do have another story on here, which is on hiatus, I consider this one to be better written. I've checked the grammar, spelling and hopefully written the paragraphs better so it can be easier to understand.


End file.
